


Plexiglass Weekends

by mettamark



Category: Cable and Deadpool, Deadpool (Movieverse), Deadpool - All Media Types
Genre: CW: Cyclopes exists, M/M, Roommates, Russel has two Dads now, Seemingly One Sided Love, Sprinkle of PTSD, Vanessa is still super dead RIP we stan a legend though, not so slow slow burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:21:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24640777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mettamark/pseuds/mettamark
Summary: Deadpool isn't avoiding anything, he's just a really busy Merc now that he's trying to be both a father figure and just really get in to his work y'know? Just like-being a Merc is where his passion lies it's always been his dream, plus he keeps getting hired by some mystery caller with a fat stack of cash. It's not right to complain when you've got a jockstrap bejeweled with genuine round cut 5 GIA certified ideal diamonds.But he's not avoiding anything.And completely unrelated he did buy a 2 bedroom with Cable.
Relationships: Nathan Summers/Wade Wilson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	Plexiglass Weekends

**Author's Note:**

> Gonna be honest, I wrote this right after Deadpool 2 came out and it's been sitting on my docs ever since so if you're looking for consistent updates then just give up now lol. Otherwise, I put a ton of heart into this chapter and I have a lot of stuff set up for it (if I ever actually write more) and I'm doing a huge disservice by letting this rot in my back pocket because I actually had a fucking blast writing it and I reread it all the time wishing I wrote more. Anyway enjoy my dated references and my obvious lust for Cable. Thanks for taking the time to read.

Okay let's set the scene, and we’ll make it something relatable and easy to picture for the sake of everyone. There’s Deadpool, in the background you can tell it’s some sort of warehouse or industrial plant because it’s a hell of a lot of greys and random crates. In front of said crates is like, maybe twenty guys, except for like the three women with super long ponytails and high heels so the straights TM still know they’re women. Now we get to Deadpool, who is doing one of those super cool freeze frame bamf poses where he’s in the air, one knee planted snugly between someone’s teeth with one gun aimed behind him shooting with deadly precision. In the other hand he’s got his katana out, just to solidify to everyone at home that he’s Evelina International Assassin (phone # is 32357521), and monologue all of this out loud to himself as a distraction which is totally absolutely working right now especially because when he finally lands, lodging those pretty pearly whites into his delicate kneecap, everything goes conveniently black. Just in time for the exposition dump. 

After Wade Wilson’s big break selling out to some no name director, he snagged himself a much fancier and way less combustible apartment on the other side of town. Now that he was a family of 5, he spent it like any father figure would, with a visit to the kids every other week just like the custody papers say, and taking as many jobs as he can to stay busy, avoiding the emotional responsibility of his commitments. On a couple occasions there were some epic X-Force team ups with Domino and Cable, which hey! Was like this one!

“What the FUCK Domino!? I can’t believe you would let me get SHOT like that just because you were four rooms away doing some Mr. Robot techno-bullshit,” Wilson tried to shake the fuzzy brain numbness away as his dome piece sewed itself back together. “What kind of superhero are you?”

“The one doing all of the work.” She grinned, helping him back on his feet. Whatever had been left of the grunts seemed to have been conveniently taken care of already, which saved Deadpool a lot of bullets. “C’mon, we got what we were told to, something tells me we’ll make it home in time before Colossus starts movie night.” Domino holstered her guns with a flashy spin, tilting her bouncy fro toward the door ahead.

“Is it a lucky guess?” Wade poked an elbow into her side, humming until he got a reaction.

“Actually,” Domino pulled out her phone, scrolling through it, “Yukio said Russell’s been arguing with him for the past fifteen minutes about why he won’t let him see that It movie even though, quote ‘I see worse shit in Wade’s toilet after taco Tuesday, and he doesn’t even eat tacos on Tuesdays, it’s just a gallon of potato salad and mayonnaise wrapped up in a pita’. And we both know this kid’s holding back.”

“Aaah yes, decepción en una pita.” He punctuates his fondness with a single chef kiss, swinging his legs out lazily as the two of them start making their way out of wherever they ended up this comic. A slight rumble in his stomach reminded Wade that he hadn’t eaten before they left, which made him all the more interested in going back to the manor as soon as possible.

The two mercenaries waded through the bodies littering the bridge, Wade already googling what was the closest place open near the Manor that would still deliver there after how many incidents they’ve had. It would be a nice gesture, one that would guarantee the hearts of all the little ones mama Colossus was taking care of and only required him to spend a quarter of this next paycheck on their love.

“Hey DP, I know we’re both professionals but doesn’t an anonymous employer asking for encrypted data from some underground HYDRA facility that was apparently not actually abandoned just a little, itty, bitty bit strange to you?” Domino didn’t even look at her feet as she walked, as though every step were guided by fate itself to not step on a single hair on those nazi heads.

Now he remembered, it wasn’t just some nondescript location used as the introduction of a slow burn smut fic, it was nazis. It was always nazis. Before Wade said anything he had to be transparent, this was the sixth job that he’s gotten from Mr. Anonymous already, but he didn’t tell Domino that. Before now all the jobs had been fairly similar, go somewhere, get some secrets, get out. It sounded like the client wanted to accumulate a bunch of information from the asscrack of society, considering all the locations were the same. Theoretically abandoned, privately owned by some cockroach evil organisation that won’t die, stuff that’s just going to rot away like an old floppy disc in a hot car. From what he skimmed through it wasn’t anything interesting, just theoretical science, a bunch of names and phone numbers, all of it outdated and meaningless. It didn’t raise any flags for Deadpool because there weren’t any flags to raise. At this point he was only in it for the killing nazis part.

“Nope! If you’re askin me it sounds more like a plot device to be used in another chapter more than anything-” The bridge suddenly buckled, making an ear splitting screech as bodies slowly began to slide away from them. The mercenaries looked at each other, gauging how far and how fast they would have to be to outrun the newly created fascist quick time event. “Looks like that’s our queue, which one did you get, mines left bumper,” Wade was already springing to action, running full force toward the remaining fifteen feet of glorified chicken wire of bridge.

“We got company!” Bullets tore his attention backward as Domino started to open fire at the looming figure still at the source of the collapse. Metallic drones whirred and spun, reacting to the hail of bullets. It certainly explained the lack of care for HYDRA lives and bridges. The machines were eager to return fire, peppering the ground around them. Domino was gaining up to Wade as the ground became almost too steep to run on, with solid ground so tantalizingly close.

It didn’t look like they were going to make it for a second, flashes of X-Force’s origins sped through Deadpool’s mind. “Go!” He grabbed Domino by the shirt, pushing her ahead and closing the final gap as she stumbled to keep her footing. The bridge went vertical as Wade made one last leap, just barely able to catch himself on the bent and frayed edge of the metal. It slammed into his chest as he held on for sweet dear precious life, piercing his lungs and snapping his ribs. A pitiful sound struggled from his mouth as he kept it together, crawling up to where Domino was again ready to help him up. Behind, the drones were already firing, nailing him right where the sun don’t shine. It made Wade stumble, but he’s had Friday nights with more holes than that, and as soon as his lungs fixed themselves up he ordered Domino with a half assed wave, “All good here sunshine, but it’d be nice if you could take out ol’ Flotsam and Jetsam over there, thanks.” 

“Negasonic!” Domino called over coms, “Got the engine heating up for us?” By the time Deadpool got himself up and dusted off the robo-nazis were shredded, but where there’s one wave of robots there’s always more.

“Sure is,” There was a faint sparkle of music in the background of her response.

“Holy fuck Negasonic-Teenage-Carly-Rae-Jepsen's-hit-album-Emotion, turn that up! Hell yea!” Deadpool jumped to life, guns at the ready as they continued their way further into the corridor. “You see I knew there was something missing from my movie, Celine Dion was clearly a good choice but this is the dream, running away from terminator props to gay cultural icon Carj is exactly what fills this world with meaning!” 

As to be expected terminator props came by the dozen, while Deadpool gleefully belted out the lyrics. The robots were gunned down almost just as quickly as they showed up, some of them malfunctioning and bumping into each other, knocking them off course. Sparks and metal flew past them as they continued on, retracing the route they had used on the way in. It was reliable, they had already destroyed any security doors, and it didn’t seem like there were any foot soldiers left that were willing to uphold the ol’ “take one out two shall take its place” motto. Almost as if humans can’t physically do that, but the nazis didn’t know that in world war two because they listened to a guy that believed in magic.

“The only real magic is that funky beat from Boy Problems amiright Sonic the Hedgehog?” Deadpool ducked under the debris of a freshly exploding robot, the exit just in sight.

“Is that supposed to be me?” Negasonic snorted.

“You’re right, you’re more of a Shadow kind of girl my bad.” 

“Watch out!” Domino tried to warn him, honestly she did.

In a spectacularly cartoonish fashion Deadpool tripped over a thick line of exposed cables, sending him tumbling straight through the door as it hissed open. One flip, two, three, and he skidded to a stop, face buried in the dirt shamefully. An echo of laughter came from coms and Domino who was jogging up to the jet ramp. If he actually had any pride left that would of hurt. 

The ride home wasn’t nearly as exciting, but bonding over music with his lesbian step-daughter was fun. They managed to hash out what kind of pizzas to grab on the way back and it's always a riot watching people scatter as a jet forcibly parks itself in the middle of a strip mall parking lot.

“-it doesn’t even make any sense you know, why would they take Archie, of all the comics in the world, and make it a murder mystery and market it toward #woke teens while still using tired as fuck sexist plot hooks when they could of just gave Scooby a gun and made a better Netflix original!” Deadpool pushed the door open with his back, holding the bulk of the pizzas in his arms. 

“They gave Archie a gun,” Negasonic shrugged, brushing past with plastic bags full of 2 liters. “We’re back! Come get food!” She called from inside the kitchen. The three set everything down, it was a mountain of food, but because there are no royalties to pay there’s plenty of mouths to feed.

“They beat Cody Martin half to death!” Wade inched up his mask, shoving a bread stick in his mouth. 

“Wade!”

“Deadpool!”

“PIZZA!”

An army of tiny teenage mutants rumbled through the hallway as they made a beeline for the kitchen, intent on gorging themselves with as much of the offering as they could. It was honestly heartwarming to Wade, seeing all these kids who just a couple months ago were cowered in a corner because god said they were different now full of life and didn’t even hesitate to use any and all powers to score themselves a free slice. Wade held onto the box he had above his head, trying to part the mutant seas and get to the land of the free. It was tough to admit just how much he cared for some of these brats, even harder to let himself accept that maybe he was doing the right thing by coming here every now and then, despite the fact that he’s still a merc with a head full of trauma and guilt. If he was honest with himself, which was rare, he would almost admit that it cleared his conscious, knowing that all these little pizza monsters would be doing a lot worse if it wasn’t for him.

“Russell! Here boy!” Wade whistled, peeking into the lounge room where the bulk of the kids had come from. There was Colossus, remote in hand having just paused the movie. The metal man smiled up at him, eyes wandering down to the couch, where one slightly overstuffed hothead sat, arms crossed.

“You’re order from GrubHub has arrived, topped with all the veggies, light sauce, and a garlic butter crust for our favorite kid,” He planted a loud smeck on top of the kids head, lowering the box into his lap.

Russell grimaced, pushing the overbearing father figure away, “Wade stooop! You’re so embarrassing!” He sounded genuinely annoyed, but so did everyone when Deadpool was involved. Wade vaulted over the back of the couch, plopping down in the space next to him and taking a slice for himself.

“So what’d ya end up watchin’ turd face?” Wade didn’t recognize anything on the screen, looked like stock footage of the city.

“It’s just some dumb chick flick for babies, Colossus never lets us watch anything good.” Russell glared at the offending mother hen, who was trying to pretend like he didn’t notice.

“Uptown Girls, it has a good message,” That deep timbre gave Wade those good good asmr tingles, but it wasn’t the time to think about that.

“So does Hacksaw Ridge, and that one has Bi-derman!” Wade grinned, clearly taking his new son’s side on this argument. The kid loosened up for a moment, finally deciding to take a piece of pizza from the box.

“I-yes but there are little ones who-”

“Then let the big kids pick after they go to bed, c’mon metal husband lighten up, what’s the worst they do?” Wade really did agree with Russell, the kid had been in prison and watched him get tore in half by the fucking Juggernaut. At least with him there wasn’t much worse. It’s not like movies make you violent, just video games and the internet.

Colossus worked his lips together, making a flurry of pouty thinky faces before letting out a long sigh. “Perhaps, but only one.”

“Yush!” Russell whispered, pulling his fist close in a silent cheer.

Another good deed brought to you by your friendly neighborhood Deadpool, all in a day's work. Children poured back into the lounge like a flood, plates piled high and the air filled with laughter. Negasonic found her seat comfortably close to her adorable girlfriend Yukio, “Hi Yukio!”

“Hi Wade!”

God that’s never going to not be hilarious. 

Domino didn’t stick around, said she had somewhere else she had to be, probably just at home where there was a bed considering they finished their mission only like forty minutes ago. The USB was tucked very securely away in one of Wade’s many pouches, he’d put it in the special super secret p.o. box on the way home. For now he kicked back and watched the film. Wade couldn't remember if he’d ever seen it before but it didn’t matter, it was nice to just relax for a moment. At least it was, until the movie took an emotional turn. Emotion and Deadpool went together just as well as gasoline and apple juice, they look the same, taste nasty, but one of them could kill you a hell of a lot quicker. Watching baby Dakota Fanning and Brittany Murphy (Rest In Peace) spinning in that tea cup over mutual dead dads made his heart twist and almost tricked him into processing grief correctly for once. 

So he did what he always did, over exaggerate and deflect.

“It’s so beautifu-hu-hu-huulllll,” Wade sniffled loudly, wiping a snotty handkerchief across his face then blew his nose. 

“You’re such a cry baby,” Russell rolled his eyes, watching people shuffle in and out of the room, either going to bed or making dinner part two as the credits rolled.

“I’m sorry I’m not detached from my emotions like SOME people, Negasonic Teenage HEARTLESS EDGELORD!” He sobbed into his hands, leaning onto Russell’s shoulder.

The aforementioned teen shrugged, going back to what she had done throughout most of the movie, playing Pokemon with Yukio.

“It is alright Wade, people do not share the same experiences when watching films like these. I remember when I was a younger man seeing Clueless for the first time, ah, Ms. Murphy truly was a gift.” Colossus smiled to himself, picking up discarded paper plates and solo cups of half drunk soda.

Blowing his nose drowned out whatever the next half of Colossus’ rambling was, much to the delight of the teens that were left over. With Wade serving as a successful distraction they managed to quickly decide what “adult” movie they could all agree on that was still within Colossus’ vague rules. It wasn’t nearly as deep, or tear jerking, just some campy gore fest horror movie with plenty of cheap jumpscares and special effects. Deadpool’s crocodile tears dried up pretty quickly, and in a flash the movie was over. Half of the kids were asleep by the end of it, crashing hard from all the sugar. Even Negasonic was curled up in her hoodie.

Colossus took it upon himself to help get people to bed, alternating between carrying and waking people up.

Wade felt himself drifting off a bit even now, and he turned to see if Russell had survived the endurance run too. Surprisingly the kid was wide awake, seemingly lost in thought. With a gentle prod of his elbow Wade whispered, “Everything alright squirt?” This jolted him back to the present, blinking away whatever was on his mind.

“Huh? Oh yea it’s nothin’.” He went back to frowning for just a moment before fully turning his attention to Wade. “You got parents right?”

“Not a one, why, want ‘em? I think I still got the receipt somewhere hold onnn,” Deadpool started searching around in his pouches, obviously not finding anything.

“Why the fuck would I want your parents? No?” Russell shook his head, his mouth curled up in a smile that he looked like he wanted to hide. “I was just thinkin’ you know, my parents have been gone for a while now, I barely remember what they looked like, they took all of the pictures that i had at the orphanage. Said I didn’t need ‘em cause they were already gone.” He shrugged, picking at a frayed thread on his sleeve. “Didn’t used to bother me but I dunno, I thought it might be nice to see ‘em again.”

Wade mulled it over, shouldn’t be too hard with his mercenary resources to find a picture of some dead strangers. “Sooo are they like Ggkh!” He sliced his flat hand across his neck. “Or on the ol’ cigarette run?” Then brought an imaginary cigarette to his lips and took a few puffs, frowning.

“Ggkh!” Russell mimed back, with significantly less enthusiasm. “My uncle knows where they’re buried, I’d have to ask him but…”

“Buuut?”

“It’s whatever! It’s stupid, I shouldn’t even be asking you!” The kid groaned, burying his face in his hands. Pretty much everyone was gone by now, and metal husband was suspiciously absent despite the sandstorm of trash remaining.

“Russell, Russell, don’t worry about it, you’re pal Deadpool got the message loud and clear.” Wade pulled the round boy in for a hug, which took a moment for Russell to return. “I’ll work on getting those pics first, then when you’re ready we can see about seeing them alright? That sound like a plan?”

There was a weak sniff and a nod from underneath him, and he couldn’t help but rub the kid’s back. Sure he was a pretty off hands parent for the most part but Russell watched him risk his life for the teen, of course he would trust him with the hard stuff. Russell was twice as strong as Wade could ever be already, he couldn’t even bring himself to remember his parents on a good day, whenever the fuck those were supposed to be. A gentle crinkle in the corner caught his eye, and Colossus was trying to silently begin to pick up, now that the tension was out of the room. With a sigh Wade let Russell go, watching him rub at his eyes and sniffle.

“I should probably get going, this nazi blood is starting to stain.” Deadpool pulled at his costume and took a wiff, it wasn’t pretty.

“You are not staying the night? I can set up a room, it is dangerous.” Colossus frowned, mirroring Russell.

“No can do sweetums, I’ll just call an Uber. I gotta make sure my client gets his goodies.” Wade stood up, doing a couple little stretches to try to wake himself up. It was more than pretty late, but it was fine. Staying here he...he just couldn’t do that right now. Besides it’s been at least a week since he’s slept in his own bed and that sounded very nice right about now.

“It would be no problem at all-” Chromedome continued on but was stopped by Wade’s finger against his lips. The man had pressed himself all close, lowering his voice into a whisper.

“Not in front of the kiddies, they’re pretty impressionable at this age, wouldn’t want ‘em to catch on to this thing bubbling between us,” his finger trailed across Colossus’ face and cupped his hand against his steel jawline. The perplexed water tower sputtered a bit as a hand twanged off of his ass.

“Wade! We are not-” His blush said otherwise, but Wade shook his head.

“I’m just not ready for that kind of commitment yet, so let’s hold off on the Baby It’s Cold Outside duet ‘til it starts snowing ‘kay?” 

“I’m not even-”

“Ssshhh, just let me go,” Wade continued his whispering, walking backwards slowly, finger still raised in a hushing moment. “I’ll see you later Russell, try not to get into any fights and if you do make sure you win but only enough that you won’t get in trouble,” his attention was still locked onto Colossus, continuing his soft tone, “Love you kid, do your homework, take your vitamins.”

Russell was smiling and shook his head, “Whatever, see you later.” He didn’t entertain him a minute longer, giving a too cool for school wave as he rounded the couch and made his way to his room.

“Meet me in my dreams!” Wade blew a final kiss at Colossus before turning tail and booking it out the mansion.

His Uber wasn’t super enthusiastic about the late night run, but she chose to accept the job so he helped himself to the candy in the back seat. They made a pit stop at the super important secret p.o. box that Deadpool dropped the USB in, and one more at Mickey D’s to get the both of them McFlurries. He managed to keep his annoying banter at a minimum, letting the free spotify playlist loop commercials for half the ride in peace.

The car rolled to a stop on the street right in front of the apartment, and the happy butterflies he had been feeling died from the chemicals in the ice cream. One foot was planted flat against the pavement, then the other joined it, and without noticing it had been fifteen minutes since his Uber left him there with an emptiness in his heart, and his cup. See, as much as he wanted to believe he had done all those good deeds, and spent all that quality time with the youngin’s for all of the noble and just reasons; it was moments like this that reminded him that he was a goddamn sham. He didn’t do all that out of the goodness of his heart, he did it because he was a fucking coward, and the lights on in his living room window made him wish he took Colossus on his offer. Wade had done his damnedest to stay away, with back to back missions and convenient naps on Al’s couch or in the back of the bar. Realistically maybe he shouldn’t have bothered even getting an apartment he wasn’t going to use, but he needed somewhere to stash all of his beloved earthly belongings. 

Each step felt like it was weighed down with mud as he trudged up the staircase all the way to the third floor. It made him feel so stupid, shelling out the cash for the place. Nicer neighborhoods meant more people called the police when someone sketchy was lurking around, higher floors meant it took more time to get there. There was only one elevator, and his door was the furthest away from it. Being on the corner there were plenty of options to escape if you needed to, and the glass being installed was a lot more bulletproof now that the city was becoming the red light district for superheroes. Wade only kept one key on his Death Note keyring, ensuring the least amount of time to have his back toward the open hallway. Pushing against the handle as the door creaked noisily (he spent half a day working the hinges until the neighbors complained) he felt ashamed he had the fucking thing reinforced with some grade A bulletproof steel.

Nothing made him feel as downright reprehensible as Cable, domestic as fuck, laying calmly on his couch, legs propped up on the armrest with a book in one hand and nursing a coffee in the other at 4:21 AM on a weekday. 

This was it, the thing he did his damnedest to avoid. The feelings he got seeing him lounging without a care in the world, the man who had brought him back from the dead, his savior and executioner, dooming him to a life without Ness. He wanted to throw up, how could Wade even begin to accept that the way he mumbled, “Welcome back,” made his mind calm and his heart swell.

“Good to be back,” he cracked his neck, dumping the duffel bag of guns by the coffee table.

“Been busy?” Cable thumbed the page of his comic book, not even looking up as he spoke. He had a voice that could intimidate the Godfather while wearing nothing but striped blue boxers and a tight white tee.

“Yep, finished a job and watched movies with the kids.” Wade was deftly avoiding looking at him for very long at the moment, instead using his time wisely. He pulled off the musky costume, leaving himself in an equal state of undress in the kitchen. The bar covered him from the waist down as he walked over to the corner where the washer and dryer were. There were a few perks to his fancy place, and it helped that Cable sometimes chipped in on rent when he wasn’t gone for weeks on some classified Cable mission.

A telltale grumble was heard from the direction of the couch, which in Cable meant ‘oh yea, Charles Xavier's Mansion, the place I’d rather die than get within a mile of’.

“You know, what’s with that? You save a kids life, meet a bunch of new friends who we both know are way better at companionship than I am, and you just say “Nate’s good out here!” Didn’t you get all Back To The Future, “I gotta fix the past so I can save the future” like, four months ago?” Wade scoffed, collecting an armful of various chips and juice boxes from the cabinets. Yes, the juice was room temp, are you gonna be a Judgy Jason about it? Is there a fucking problem with room temp juice? Fuck you.

Cable frowned into his cup, swirling it with disinterest before emptying the rest of it down his throat. God the way he swallows.

Focus!

“...not necessarily far off.”

“Excuse me!?” Wade let his arms go slack, scattering his goodies onto the carpet of the living room. “And what in the funky fresh fuck is _that_ supposed to mean my spicy little humanoid Delorean?”

Cable rolled his eyes, setting his mug on the coaster.

“I think you of all people can do the math.” He pulled his legs in, making room on the couch for his benevolent roommate.

Wade gathered up his snacks and piled them between the two, almost ripping a bag of Funions straight in half, “If you’re telling me that you’re avoiding X-Men heaven because you don’t want to accidentally fuck your own mother I’m going to be jolly cross with you Mr. Oedipus.”

“What the fuck Wade no? I don’t want to have sex with my-”

“Sshhhh I understand, we’ve all been there before, every growing boy has the same dream where-”

“It’s my father!”

Wade gasped, “ _You’ve gone full Luke._ ”

“Will you just listen to me!?” Cable’s eye glowed, promising Wade a threat he had heard many times over by now. Wade waved him to continue, happy to noisily suck off a juice box-down, suck down a juice box. “Yes, my actual dad is in the mansion, no I will not tell you who it is, and double no I won’t go with you and watch you point at every X-Men until you figure out which one it is.”

“Well that’s just rude, especially after I brought you dinner?” Wade kindly offered a floor Cheeze-It, which was refused with another dirty look.

“I’m serious Wade, I don’t want to talk to him. A lot of bad shit could happen if I do.” Discount Terminator started rambling on about time nonsense and how the entire universe could collapse in on itself if blah blah blah. Wade’s brain was getting pretty sleepy pretty fast. Which was strange because he had so much energy just a minute ago, maybe Cable was secretly some sort of energy vampire that gobbled up all of his thoughts and turned them into hot car play dough. Wade really liked the way his mouth moved when he talked.

“Are you even listening to me?”

“Yeaaa, you’re Marty Mcfly and if your dad falls in love with you you’ll disappear and stuff,” Wade cuddled a Dorito bag to his face, using it as a noisy pillow.

He didn’t see the look on Cable’s face, but could feel it, the same way he could always feel it when Cable looked at him. It was something about that eye, the way it would glow in the dark like a super charged ceiling star. You could try to block it out but it lives right above the lamp, and it doesn’t get dim until the sun comes up. Always watching, even when you think you’ve gotten rid of it.

“If that makes sense to you then yes, I don’t want my Dad to flirt me into oblivion.” Cable stood, picking up Wade’s ‘dinner’ and putting each item in their rightful place. He wasn’t going to touch the Pillow ‘Rito’s, but he did start flicking off the lights.

“Stay out here if you want, but I’m going to bed Wade.” Cable shuffled to the direction of his bedroom, mumbling under his breath, “glad you got home safe.”

Wade listened carefully as the door clicked shut, pretending to have dozed off for a lot longer than he meant to. He wasn’t waiting for anything in particular. There were no footsteps, there was no gunfire, it was 5 AM on a weekday and he was alone in his living room in the apartment he shared with the biggest mistake of his life. Wade stood up, his legs guiding himself into his room and into the bed. He wasn’t going to think about the fact that Cable had waited for him to come home, because Jesus, Mary and Joseph; even a deaf person could see it. His breathing became tight, he wanted to hold something until it popped, his teeth sank into the softness of his own pillow and he tried not to make a sound as tears followed the fucked up ridges of his face.

Fuck Cable for making him feel whatever he was feeling right then, and fuck Wade for being in love with him anyway.

At least the nightmares stayed away this time.


End file.
